L'orge est un poison
by Eudary
Summary: Après la guerre, Ron disparait. Harry décide alors d'aller le retrouver dans un mystérieux château ou une malédiction semble s'abattre. Un petit soupçon de la belle et la bête. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Titre: _**L'orge est un poison**_

Auteur:** Naughty-Perfection**

Disclaming: Les personnages sont de **J.K Rowling**. L'histoire est de **Naughty-Perfection** et prend la base de_**La Belle et le Bête**_de** Walt Disney. **La correction de **Vetalas**.

Pairing: **DM/HP**

Genre: Romance, Mystère, Drame

Rating: **M** (contiendra plus tard des descriptions à caractère sexuelle explicite)

**Attention!!**: Cette fic contiendra des rapport homosexuels explicite! Homophobe et non-interressé sont priés de passer leur chemin!

_**L'orge est un poison**_

Chapitre 1: Le sortilège.

POV Harry

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps le combat avait commencé et combien de fois il s'était défendu. Il avait riposté mais l'épuisement commençait à se faire sentir. Ses muscles étaient engourdis à force d'avoir encaissé les chocs et étaient fatigués d'être tendus à cause des effets du stress dû au combat. Si cela avait était le seul problème, il aurait pût s'estimer heureux. Mais une horrible migraine lui martelait la tête à force d'avoir cherché des sorts qui auraient fait découvrir son point faible. Mais, enfin, après maints essais, il avait trouvé et reprenait l'avantage sur le combat.

Voldemort était maintenant à genoux et essayait de reprendre son souffle après avoir été envoyé à plusieurs mètres du lieu où il se trouvait précédemment. Sa baguette était à deux doigts de se briser. Elle ne pouvait endurer plus de sorts et son ennemi guère plus. Quel sort allait-il choisir..? Il y réfléchissait tout en haletant puis leva les yeux sur Harry. Ses prunelles rouges le fixaient avec peine sous l'effet de la fatigue. Celui qui avait tellement terrorisé lui faisait aujourd'hui presque pitié.

Le survivant s'approchait lentement, sa baguette fixée sur Voldemort, prêt à parer le sort ultime. Mais alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, il s'arrêta. A quoi jouait-il...? L'ennemi ne bougeait toujours pas et continuait de le fixer. On aurait dit qu'il fouillait l'âme de Harry. Au moment où celui-ci déglutit et arbora un regard inquiet, les yeux du mage noir se débloquèrent et il fit un sourire écoeurant.

-Eh bien Harry, qu'attends-tu?

Sa voix doucereuse remonta le long de l'échine de l'élu ce dernier essayant de masquer sa peur. Le sourire du mage noir s'accentua.

-Non Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi...? Ou aurais-tu peur de simplement tuer quelqu'un? C'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais fais mais tu vas voir, à la fin on y prend goût...

-Ta gueule! Je vais te tuer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vengerais tous ceux que tu as éliminés !

-Ouuuuh, en colère...! J'en frissonne presque...

-Expelliarmus!

Voldemort fut une nouvelle fois envoyé à une dizaine de mètres et son adversaire vint une nouvelle fois le rejoindre. En tentant de se relever, le seigneur des ténèbres cracha douloureusement du sang...Il était noir, comme sa magie.

-Je suis trop bon de t'achever.

-Dans ce cas, soit sadique et laisse moi vivre.

-Même pas en cauchemar.

Je tendis ma baguette vers lui et il retroussa ses lèvres comme l'aurait fait un chien...Un chien c'est exactement ce qu'il était: un chien pitoyable et soumis au moindre de mes sorts.

-Avada...il leva à son tour sa baguette à une vitesse à laquelle je ne l'en aurais jamais cru capable dans son état et siffla un sort...Kedavra.

Un éclair vert sortit de ma baguette, touchant de plein fouet le seigneur des ténèbres. Un cri affreux se fit entendre. Le sort produisit une lumière aveuglante puis elle s'éteignit tout d'un coup.

Je tombai à genoux, choqué.

Harry reprit peu à peu conscience d'où il était. Autour de lui, un paysage dévasté et sombre, et devant, des cendres noires qui se confondaient avec la boue. Il n'y restait que la baguette de Voldemort, brisée en deux. Ca y était, la guerre, qui avait durée toutes ces années finissait. Tous ceux qui avaient étés sa famille avaient disparus. Même Poudlard avait été totalement détruit avant la fin de sa septième année par des mangemorts. Le vent fit peu à peu s'envoler les cendres. Harry s'écroula sur le sol froid.

Quand il commença à se réveiller de son profond sommeil de plusieurs jours, une migraine affreuse le tenaillait et une douleur aiguë étreignait son coeur, comme si on lui en avait arraché un morceau. Sa gorge était sèche. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à boire. Mais un gémissement sortit à sa place et il s'évanouit.

A son second réveil, les diverses douleurs s'étaient estompées lui permettant de s'intéresser à l'endroit où il se trouvait, à la raison pour laquelle il s'y trouvait et depuis quand il y était.

La question qui le préoccupait le plus était surtout « Qui suis-je ? ».

Cette dernière fut facilement résolue. Les réponses aux autres restèrent cependant étrangères à son esprit. Il tenta d'avaler sa salive mais sa bouche était toujours aussi sèche qu'à son premier réveil. Il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux mais dès qu'un filet de lumière pénétra dans sa rétine, il lui meurtrit violemment les dits yeux et il les referma immédiatement après. Il avait peut-être fixé la barre trop haute. Il fit alors appel à son sens du toucher. Apparemment, il était étendu dans un lit confortable. Un oreiller derrière la tête et une couverture sur lui. Mais cela ne lui indiquait pas grand chose sur le lieu où il se trouvait...Il tenta d'articuler quelque chose qui se transforma rapidement en gazouillis piteux. Mais quelqu'un courut rapidement prêt de lui.

-Harry?! Harry tu es réveillé?! Ca va? Dit quelque chose!

Un autre gémissement aigu se fit entendre. Lui-même était incapable de répondre aux différentes questions de...de qui d'ailleurs? Cette voix, il la connaissait. Une voix de fille...

-Her...,il gazouilla, mione...?

L'effort surhumain fut récompensé par un étranglement.

-Harry, Harry tu nous as tellement fait peur!

Elle partit en courant et il entendit les cris comme lointains d'Hermione qui disait « Harry s'est réveillé! » Tout cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était incapable de bouger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un troupeau déboula dans sa chambre et un méli-mélo de mots à demi audibles l'assaillit. Jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un eu la bonté de faire le silence.

-Est-ce que ça va Harry?

La voix était douce et bienveillante. C'était sûrement la mère de Ron.

-Soif...

Aussi rauque que fut sa voix, il eu la bonne surprise de sentir couler de l'eau fraîche dans sa bouche jusqu'au plus profond recoin de sa gorge.

-Harry il faut que tu te repose.

C'était Arthur Weasley qui avait pris la parole.

-Potion...

Moins rauque que la fois précédente grâce à l'eau, Harry avait lui-même du mal à reconnaître sa voix.

-Non, les potions ont fait leur part des choses. Répondit-il. A toi maintenant de reprendre le dessus. Je crains que seul le temps puisse y faire quelque chose et dès que tu seras assez fort, tu pourras recommencer à manger par toi même.

En effet, il n'avait pas remarqué la transfusion plantée dans son bras. Il finit par sourire légèrement. Cela faisait plaisir de savoir qu'ils étaient tous là.

-Tu nous as manqué.

La voix de Ron soulagea Harry. Cette question aussi l'avait rongé: est-ce que Ron était toujours en vie...? La fatigue reprit le dessus, il finit par s'endormir et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il se dit qu'il était en vie et qu'il avait finalement réussi à battre le plus grand ennemi du monde des sorciers sans en avoir payé le prix fort. Celui qui était de perdre ses amis et ça il s'en rappellerait toute sa vie.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Harry s'alimentait tout seul, marchait, courrait et se battait parfois contre les jumeaux Weasley. Récemment, il avait même réussi à faire un sortilège. Un petit, certes, mais cela signifiait que la magie ne l'avait pas abandonné et que, peu à peu, il pourrait retrouver sa force d'avant.

Après une longue journée d'été passée sous un arbre à se reposer, à écouter les criquets et les oiseaux chanter, à discuter un peu avec Ron, ils décidèrent que le soleil perdait beaucoup d'intensité au point d'en faire rougir le ciel et rentrèrent au Terrier. A l'intérieur, l'odeur de la nourriture fraîchement préparée mis l'eau à la bouche des deux compagnons.

-On mange quoi? Questionna Harry avidement.

-Du poulet et des pommes de terre.

La réponse satisfaisait parfaitement le survivant qui se tourna vers Ron avec un petit sourire.

-C'est moi qui prend la cuisse.

-Quoi? Mais non c'est moi qui la prends!

-Et en quel honneur je te prie? C'est moi qui l'ai dit en premier.

-Parce que...Je suis allergique au reste! Se défendit-il

-Ah oui et depuis quand?

Sur ces mots, Harry se jeta sur Ron qui finit par abdiquer avec regrets en voyant s'éloigner de lui la belle cuisse juteuse.

-Eh bien tu as eu le temps de reprendre des forces à ce que je vois. Mme Weasley les regardait en souriant comme toujours. C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir m'aider en cuisine et pour le ménage.

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

-Je suis fatigué, je crois que je suis encore un peu faible...Je vais aller me coucher.

Il dit cela d'un pas pseudo pesant en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Ron était en train de brailler que ce n'était pas vrai et que Harry pouvait très bien faire le ménage avec un sac de vingt kilos sur les épaules.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gravir les escaliers, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione. Il se recula un peu pour voir qu'elle faisait la moue. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait fait mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et prit son air si habituel de « mademoiselle je-sais-tout » Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle sait encore que je ne sache pas?

-Un poulet possède deux cuisses...répondit-elle simplement.

Le repas se passa, comme à son habitude, de manière agitée, mêlant des discussions polémiques telles que « est-ce qu'un aveugle peut jouer au tennis? » ou encore « Est-ce que le nouveau chef d'état est un dictateur sans foi ni lois (surtout pour les immigrés) ?». Puis vint le dessert : fraises sauce chocolat vanille qui, selon les dires est un dessert particulièrement aphrodisiaque, pouvant mettre en émoi la moindre petite hormone d'adolescents...

La seule chose qui tracassait fortement le brun, c'était le fait qu'Hermione n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une fois (sauf pour manger) pour dire ce qu'elle pensait sur tel ou tel sujet. Ce qui est, venant de sa part, très étonnant. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et quand ses yeux n'étaient pas posés sur son assiette, ils étaient posés sur Harry. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à se vexer en se disant qu'il devait ressembler à une assiette.

Une fois que tout fut débarrassé, elle se dirigea vers Harry un rien boudeur.

-Harry, je pourrais te parler?

Sa chambre était bien rangée. La seule chose qui la dérangeait, c'était les trois grandes étagères bourrées de livres. Et puis, depuis quand s'était-elle installée ici? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Quant à elle...? Elle le regardait inquiète.

-Assieds toi sur le lit s'il te plait.

Il le fit puis elle lui tendit une petite feuille où était écrits différents noms.

-S'il y a un seul nom que tu ne connais pas, dis le moi.

Tous ces noms, il les connaissait très bien. Des amis plus ou moins lointains. Ses parents et même sa famille adoptive. Il quittait la feuille des yeux pour les reposer sur son amie.

-Quoi c'est un test?

-Tu les connais tous?

-Oui bien sûr, pourquoi?

Elle s'assit en soufflant à côté de lui.

-Durant ton « sommeil », tu n'as pas arrêté de répéter une formule: « Oblitare Cordis ». Cela m'a étonné, je ne comprenais pas très bien d'où tu avais pu sortir un tel sort car, moi-même, j'en ignorais totalement l'existence. Alors j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai fini par le trouver. Ce sort veut dire littéralement « Coeur Oublier ». Ca ne signifie pas grand chose comme ça mais, en cherchant un peu plus près, j'ai vu que c'était de la magie noire très ancienne.

-Et..?

-Elle consiste à faire oublier à la personne qui est visée, celle qui est la plus chère à son coeur. Enfin du moins à la cacher tout au fond de son âme. C'est une sorte d'oubliette.

-Maintenant que tu me le dis...Je me rappelle que pendant le combat final, juste avant de mourir, Voldy a prononcé un sort...Ca devait être lui...

-Mais alors comment se fait-il que tu n'aies oublié personne?

-Voldemort était très affaibli. Il est possible qu'il ait raté son sort. Ou, vu que j'ai envoyé le mien en même temps, qu'il ait été paré...

-C'est probable...elle souriait un peu, mais tristement.

-L'important, c'est que je ne vous aies pas oubliés. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose que je ne percute pas...Pourquoi m'aurait-il jeté ce sort?

-Car c'est une douleur effroyable d'oublier quelqu'un, autant pour celui qui est oublié que pour la personne qui oublie..

-Mais il n'a pas réussi. Et il est mort. Tout va être tranquille et comme avant.

Quelqu'un tambourina la porte, c'était Ron.

-Eh! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dedans?! Ouvrez moi! Ca vous dit une partie de bellotte?

Harry partit et Hermione resta un instant.

_Bien sûr que Voldemort n'a pas raté son sort. Mais alors qui Harry a-t-il oublié?_

Elle alla les rejoindre.

4ans plus tard

-Ron! A quoi tu joues? Viens!

Harry se tenait devant la forêt noire, forêt qui était non loin du Terrier et dont il avait toujours veillé à ne pas s'approcher. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. La façon dont commençait brutalement le bois, par de grands et vieux arbres, l'avait toujours effrayé, même à vingt et un ans. De plus, même en été, à midi durant une journée très ensoleillée, les rayons avaient du mal à passer entre les arbres.

Ron l'avait tanné depuis un an pour y aller car il avait soit disant trouvé un château...en plein milieu de la forêt.

Malgré l'aspect peu rassurant, il décida de s'engager sur le sentier. Il avait tout de même battu le seigneur des ténèbres, ce n'était pas une forêt qui allait l'intimider.

Le chemin était recouvert d'épines de pains, ce qui lui donnait une odeur particulièrement agréable. Harry continuait d'avancer de plus en plus difficilement à cause des ronces et des fougères qui grignotaient allègrement le passage. Il cria le nom de son meilleur ami et entendit un vague réponse. Il devait encore être loin et le murmure des feuilles couvrait ses cris. Il fut pris d'une panique soudaine, tout devenait oppressant en ce lieu. Il se mit alors à courir, courir le plus vite possible, n'ayant que faire des épines qui lui tailladaient les jambes. Et puis, tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Il se trouvait dans une clairière où Ron se tenait devant lui et lui souriait.

-Eh bien t'as vu un fantôme?

Le brun reprit son souffle et s'approcha de Ron qui regardait en face de lui. Il fit un petit mouvement de tête comme pour montrer quelque chose.

-Regarde Harry.

Je me tournais alors et mes yeux se levèrent peu à peu. Qui aurait cru...qu'un magnifique château se trouverait ici? De grandes grilles fermaient l'entrée au parc de l'immense demeure. Tout paraissait irréel. Le château était noir et les gargouilles monstrueuses lorgnaient avec malveillance. Rien dans ce bâtiment ne pouvait vous rassurer. Pourtant, Harry et Ron en restaient émerveillés. Le roux brisa le silence.

-C'est là que je veux habiter avec Hermione.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils vivaient tout deux un amour (presque) parfait.

-Ah vraiment? J'en ferais plutôt une attraction appelée « château hanté »

-Roh, qu'est-ce que t'es rabat-joie! Avec quelques coups de pinceaux, il sera parfait!

-Donne moi ton budget peinture pour voir...

Ron s'approcha des grilles.

-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore?!

-Elles ne sont pas fermées et ce château est sûrement abandonné...Je vais faire le tour du propriétaire. Tu viens?

-Pas question! Nous n'avons pas le droit, c'est une violation de domicile!

-Et tu crois que les araignées vont porter plainte? Tant pis. Moi j'y vais. A tout !

-Mais je croyais que tu avais peur des araignées?!

Ron s'était déjà trop éloigné pour entendre cette dernière réplique. Harry décida de rentrer au Terrier en bougonnant que Ron était vraiment sans gêne et que quand il rentrerait en pleurant parce qu'il aurait une araignée dans les cheveux, il ne faudrait pas lui demander de la lui enlever car il l'aurait prévenu.

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Ron avait disparu. Il n'était pas rentré au Terrier depuis qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'aller visiter le château. Tout le monde commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter sauf Harry qui faisait mine de lui en vouloir encore ne pas l'avoir écouté.

-Le parquet devait être fragile et il a cédé...Ou alors, en rentrant, une horde de loups sanguinaires et affamés s'est jetée sur lui.

-Ils devaient vraiment être affamés...

Hermione se tourna vers le brun. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Hermione ne cessait de faire les cents pas tout en essayant de trouver des scénarios plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Harry, lui, restait assis à la regarder et à donner un avis constructif sur ses hypothèses.

-Hermione, c'est bon, il va revenir. Et puis, si ça se trouve il est tombé amoureux d'une araignée a décidé de vivre sa vie avec elle...

-Au lieu de dire des idioties grosses comme Dudley, tu devrais partir à sa recherche sur le champ!

Et c'est après une discussion un peu agitée qu'Harry se retrouva pour la deuxième fois en marche pour la forêt. Il la vit peu à peu apparaître, au fur et à mesure qu'il montait une petite colline. Cela ne lui plaisait guère d'y retourner mais s'il pouvait retrouver son ami, ce serait rassurant, enfin de le retrouver en un seul morceau serait rassurant...

Déjà, il se trouvait devant le mur d'arbres et regarda une petite pancarte en bois où « Forêt Noire » était inscrit. Ce nom lui donna faim...

Il reprit quand même le chemin de la dernière fois et se maudit de n'avoir pas pris de quoi se couvrir chaudement. En effet, l'été touchait à sa fin et le vent du nord commençait à rafraîchir l'atmosphère.

Arrivé devant le château, il avala avec difficulté sa salive. La première fois, il y avait Ron, ce qui l'avait un peu rassuré. Mais là, il était seul face au mastodonte de pierre. Il appela plusieurs fois son ami, sans succès et il se décida alors à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Voilà à quoi l'amenait les imprudences de son meilleur ami.

Le grillage grinça désagréablement puis Harry se dirigeât vers les grandes portes de bronze. Tout autour, il y avait un jardin qui paraissait relativement bien entretenu. Il leva la tête. Le château le toisait de toute sa hauteur et Harry préféra continuer son chemin plutôt que de décrire précisément son style gothique.

La porte s'ouvrit sans difficultés, n'émettant qu'un grincement plaintif. Des chandelles étaient accrochées sur les murs permettant de distinguer les tableaux et l'énorme tapis rouge.

_Me voilà revenu au Moyen-âge..._

-Ron!! T'es là?!

Sa voix se répercuta sur les parois, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Il continua à avancer, tourner, appeler, mais le château restait désespérément vide. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende, non loin de là, le léger grincement d'une porte. Il s'y rendit immédiatement et s'aperçut la pore était entrouverte. Elle donnait sur un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Harry l'escalada avec curiosité jusqu'à tomber sur une porte elle aussi entrouverte.

-Ron? C'est toi?

La voix était devenue plus hésitante. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que ses vibrassions se répercutaient contre les murs.

-Harry?

La voix venait de la pièce, elle était enrouée et craintive. Le brun s'y précipita.

-Ron! Où es-tu?!

Une main dépassait d'entre des barreaux. C'était un cachot...Humide et froid..

-Ron! Que fais-tu ici?!

Il attrapa la main froide et le regarda à travers les barreaux. Il était si pâle...

-Tu es malade?!

-Harry vas-t'en d'ici tout de suite! Il...

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry fut envoyé contre un mur.

-Que fais-tu ici?!

Sa voix, il ne l'avait jamais entendue. Elle était fluide mais on sentait dans son ton une terrible la colère.

-Je...

Il avait l'esprit encore embrumé par le choc de sa tête contre le mur.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici..!

Harry secoua la tête pour remettre ses esprits en place.

-Je suis venu chercher mon ami!

-Ton ami?!

Sa voix ne se trouvait jamais au même endroit et l'obscurité de la pièce empêchait de le discerner.

-Oui, il est malade, laissez nous nous en aller!

-Il est mon prisonnier.

-Harry! Vas t'en!

-Non je ne peux pas te laisser ici dans l'état dans lequel tu es!

Il se remit sur ses pieds et se tint droit.

-Prenez-moi à sa place!

Il continuait à fixer la pénombre, il avait l'impression d'être un lapin aveugle face à un faucon.

-Toi?! Sa voix était devant. Mon prisonnier? Elle se trouvait derrière.

-Qui êtes-vous?!

Le ton qu'avait pris sa voix était doux mais inquiet.

-Montrez-vous...

Il vit quelqu'un s'approcher du puit de lumière situé au milieu de la pièce. Il découvrit peu à peu un visage. La lumière venant du plafond lui donnait un aspect encore plus sévère. Harry détourna immédiatement les yeux. Il ne voulait plus le voir.

-Tu sais qui je suis maintenant...

Il était encore plus énervé qu'avant.

-Non.

-Quoi?!

La question à l'unisson de Ron et de l'inconnu interloqua Harry.

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache?!

-Ta réponse?!

-Oui, je serai votre prisonnier...

La fin fut happée par les ténèbres.

-Soit, il en sera ainsi...

-Non Harry! C'est Dr...

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la cellule de Ron puis plus rien.

-Que lui avez-vous fait?! Vous aviez juré de le libérer!

-Je ne lui ai rien fait! Il sera chez lui sous peu. Maintenant suivez-moi!. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

Sa voix n'avait vraiment rien de doux.

-Ma chambre...?

-Quoi?! Vous préférez le cachot?!

Harry suivit l'ombre svelte sans parler. Il tenait une chandelle dans sa main droite qui permit au brun de voir qu'il portait un long manteau noir et qu'il avait de longs cheveux presque blancs, attachés en queue de cheval par un ruban rouge.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Une lumière chaude sortit de la pièce. Il se dégagea et porta la chandelle à hauteur de sa tête. Pour la première fois, Harry pût détailler son visage. Il était fin avec des traits tout aussi fins. Tout était fin chez lui, son nez, sa bouche, ses sourcils froncés en ce moment...Aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Les flammes des bougies qui dansaient devant lui firent apparaître son teint extrêmement pâle et ses yeux gris...

-Comment vous appelez-vous?

-Draco Malfoy...

_A suivre..._

**_N-P: Vous avez aimé? Ce n'est que le début! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Voilà le deuxième chapitre de la fic Je suis désolé mais je craint que **Naughty-Perfection** ne répondra pas aux reviews (pas avant longtemps du moins) Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de faire part de vos commentaires Comme annoncé dans mon profile, je serais absente pendant le mois de juillet et **N-P** aussi. Elle continuera malgré tout d'écrire sa fic dans le trou perdue où elle va rester quelque temps rassurez vous XD Sans plus attendre le chapitre 2!!

**Communiqué de N-P** XD: Merci de suivre ma fic! Bonne vacance à tous!

Chapitre 2: Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de toi?

POV Harry

Il entra dans la chambre dont la luminosité lui fit plisser les yeux. Il se retourna vers son geôlier. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait faire : c'était la confusion dans son esprit. Sa tête cognait fort et cette histoire commençait à le dépasser. Je rêve ?

Il ne bougea plus. Son regard tomba sur Draco. Ce dernier le toisait avec haine mais Harry s'aperçut, petit à petit, qu'au fond des yeux du blond, une lueur de tristesse brillait faiblement. Pourquoi?

- Jure-moi que tu n'essayeras jamais de t'enfuir d'ici.

-Je...Et si je ne le fais pas?! Le défia-t-il. Après tout, il avait battu le mage noir, il pouvait très bien se défendre en prenant sa baguette, jeter un sort au blond et s'enfuir. Mais il redoutait la réaction de Draco parce qu'il avait sa propre baguette à la main et à la moindre action déplacée, il pouvait lui faire mordre la poussière. Autant attendre un moment qui lui serait favorable.

-Tu auras l'agréable surprise et l'extrême honneur de visiter le cachot jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

-...Je le jure. Déclara négligemment Harry, ce n'étaient que des paroles après tout...

-Bien, je le retiens. Au cas où tu essayerai de manquer à ta parole, je t'informe que ce sera voué à l'échec et que tu ne réussiras à rendre ton séjours que plus difficile...Dans le cas contraire, tu peux aller et venir dans mon château comme tu le souhaites...Sauf dans l'aile ouest.

Il avait fini sa phrase encore plus sombrement qu'il ne l'avait commencée.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est un ordre! Cet énervement soudain fit sursauter Harry. Il reprit son calme après quelques secondes de silence. Pour finir, tu dîneras avec moi ce soir. Et ce n'est pas une invitation.

La porte se referma brutalement et fit de nouveau sursauter le brun. T_u crois franchement que je vais faire tout selon tes désirs? _ Il dirigea sa main vers l'endroit où était cachée sa baguette et la sortie, prêt à entamer un combat. Mais, ce ne fut qu'une moitié de baguette qu'il extirpa. Elle avait dû se briser durant le choc. Un gémissement sorti de la bouche d'Harry. Il était belle et bien prisonnier... Il ne le méritait pas ! Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Et malgré lui, il s'effondra sur le lit.

-Allons, allons, cela va passer.

Harry se leva brusquement, essayant de voir qui lui avait adressé la parole. Mais rien ne semblait avoir bougé et personne ne se tenait dans la chambre.

-Qui a parlé? _Ca y est, je deviens fou ! D'un côté, ça n'est peut-être pas plus mal._

_-_C'est moi!

Une armoire surgit alors devant lui. Il se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce, totalement apeuré. L'armoire se dirigeait vers lui, elle était jolie : de style baroque, comme tout l'intérieur du château, et on pouvait deviner son visage dans la sculpture du bois. Elle avait l'air d'une femme.

-Ce...Ce...Ce n'est pas possible, je suis fou. Non! Ne m'approche pas! Je ne veux pas!

-Calme-toi.

A ce moment là, un service de thé débarqua dans la chambre sur un plateau à roulettes. Une théière sauta par terre. Elle était blanche et violette et on pouvait voir, tout comme l'armoire, son visage.

-Mais voyons, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur ! Elle s'approcha d'Harry en sautillant. Le pauvre petit, il est terrorisé... Un peu de thé ? Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Elle lui fit un sourire bienveillant. Une petite tasse s'approcha de lui, pleine de thé. Harry la pris, tremblant et la porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide chaud coula dans sa gorge puis il reposa la tasse.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je m'appelle madame Samovar et voici Zip. Elle désigna la petite tasse qui à ce mot sourit. Harry pensa qu'il devait être encore un enfant.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous comme cela? Le brun avait du mal à articuler.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire.

L'armoire s'approcha de lui.

-Mais avant, il faut vous préparer pour aller dîner

Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits, Draco devait être vraiment fort pour enchanter tous ces objets de manière à les rendre vivants. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il se tint droit et fier.

-Je ne compte pas aller dîner avec lui.

-Comment ça, mais il le faut! La théière semblait totalement déboussolée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra : c'était une petite horloge. Elle s'inclina bas. Les aiguilles étaient disposées de telle manière à ce que cela lui fasse une moustache. Cette horloge devait être un homme. Sa voix le lui confirma.

-Le dîner est prêt.

-Je n'irais pas...

-Comment?!

-Vous m'avez très bien compris. Harry avait un air boudeur.

A ce moment, l'horloge s'éclipsa derrière la porte avec un sourire crispé. Harry entendit quelques murmures.

-Quoi?!! Draco avait hurlée cette phrase. Viens immédiatement dîner!

-Je n'ai pas faim. Il entendit encore quelques murmures.

-Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter de dîner avec moi...S'il te plaît.

-Non.

-Très bien! Je t'interdis de sortir de ta chambre! Et comme tu ne veux pas dîner avec moi, tu ne dîneras pas!

Harry entendit les pas s'éloigner avec fureur.

La chambre était soudain silencieuse et personne n'osait plus bouger, sauf un chat noir et mince qui traversa la salle. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Le chat monta sur une commode, s'assit et toisa Harry.

-Qu'as-tu a me regarder comme ça toi? Harry était visiblement énervé.

-Tu es courageux de t'opposer à notre maître, ou plutôt ignorant. Le chat avait prononcé cette phrase d'un air mystérieux.

-Quoi?! Toi aussi tu parles?!

-Plus rien ne devrait t'étonner...Je me nomme Pansy.

Harry grimaça quand il entendit ce nom. Il lui rappelait Pansy Parkinson.

-Un problème avec mon nom?

-Non, non aucun. Que fais-tu là?

-Cette demeure m'appartient plus qu'elle ne t'appartient... Je suis venue te prévenir que t'opposer à notre maître t'apportera beaucoup d'ennuis. Je te rappelle que tu es son prisonnier, par conséquent il t'ordonne et tu obéis. Il est déjà assez gentil pour ne pas te laissez pourrir dans un cachot.

-Comment ça?

-C'est pourtant simple: s'il veut que tu sois son serviteur, tu le serviras, s'il veut que tu sois son souffre-douleur, tu souffriras, et s'il veut que tu sois sa prostituée...Il te baisera...

-Quoi?! Jamais!

Sors d'ici! Nous ne voulons pas de tes mensonges, chat de malheur! Madame Samovar fixait sévèrement Pansy. Cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers la porte à petites enjambées. Elle regarda Harry une dernière fois puis partit.

-N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. Le maître n'est pas comme cela, il est bon. Mais pour le comprendre, il faudrait que tu apprennes à le connaître.

-Je ne veux ni le voir, ni lui parler!

Cela faisait quelques temps que tout le monde était retourné de sa chambre. Minuit résonnait dans les couloirs du château et Harry avait désespérément faim. C'est dans ces moments qu'on ferait tout pour manger. Il se dirigea vers la porte malgré l'interdiction formelle de Draco. Dans le couloir, les chandelles étaient trop peu nombreuses pour qu'il soit assez éclairé. Harry sortit et se perdit au hasard des couloirs, émerveillé par les lieus. Cela lui rappelait Poudlard. _Ron, j'espère que tu vas bien..._

Puis il vit de la lumière passer sous une porte. A l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre des gens parler. Il poussa la porte en question et regarda discrètement qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait Madame Samovar, l'horloge et d'autres objets qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont un chandelier qui avait l'air particulièrement agité. En voyant que Draco ne s'y trouvait pas, Harry décida d'entrer. Son arrivée fut accueillie par le sourire de la théière et du chandelier et la grimace de l'horloge.

Le chandelier, sur lequel était allumées trois bougies se précipita vers Harry et le salua.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Lumière.

-Mais que faites-vous là? Le maître avait dit que vous ne deviez pas quitter votre chambre. L'horloge s'était avancée vers lui avec empressement.

-Et voici Big Ben. Lumière montrait l'horloge du bout de la flamme.

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais j'ai faim.

-Il a faim! La théière était toute excitée.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry pu manger à sa faim. Tout cela commençait à être devenir normal pour lui._ Après tout, j'ai toujours vécu avec la magie... _Après le repas, Lumière lui proposa de lui faire visiter les lieux. Big Ben s'en scandalisa et Harry accepta. Après avoir parcouru une bonne partie du château, Harry s'arrêta devant un immense escalier de pierre recouvert d'un tapis rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-haut? Lumière et Big Ben se précipitèrent devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer.

-Oh rien d'intéressant.

-Oui, approuva Lumière. L'aile ouest est sâle et...

-Alors c'est ça l'aille ouest…J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il y a.

-Non, vous ne préféreriez pas aller à la bibliothèque?

-Il y a des livres sur la magie?

-Oh oui! Des tas et des tas!

-Ce qui est embêtant, c'est que j'ai brisé ma baguette en deux...

-Nous vous en trouverons une nouvelle.

-Vraiment?!

-Oui bien sur! Les deux amis se dirigeaient en sautillant vers la bibliothèque sans faire attention à Harry.

Le brun commença donc à monter les escaliers. Il avait toujours aimé se balader la nuit même si les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Harry s'était engagé dans un couloir. Tout ou presque était cassé. Des armures le regardaient passer, ce qui rendait encore plus pesante l'ambiance de cet endroit. Le moindre de ses pas raisonnait. Quand il arriva devant une énorme porte de bois massif, le brun posa sa main sur la poignée et la poussa. Il entra dans une pièce noire, où des débris de meubles jonchaient le sol. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi les décombres

Le vent s'engouffrait dans la salle, faisant bouger les morceaux de tissus déchirés et devant cette fenêtre grande ouverte se trouvait une table bleu, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été taillée dans de la glace. Puis dessus, il y avait un bocal qui protégeait quelque chose. Il se rapprocha un peu. On aurait dit de l'or qui scintillait. Une fois devant la table, il put enfin remarquer ce qui était si farouchement protégé : un magnifique épis d'orge.

Mais cet épi commençait déjà à perdre ses grains. Que faisait-il ici? Il enleva le globe et continua de regarder. Puis sa main vînt petit à petit se rapprocher de sa source de lumière. Il voulait la toucher et se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle.

Il finit par retirer le globe, ses doigts s'apprêtaient à caresser le délicieux épi quand un murmure l'arrêta. Il se retourna et se trouva devant Daco, ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Sa baguette était pointée sur Harry.

-Je...Je ne voulais

Sa gorge fut alors prisonnière d'une main invisible, et cet étau se refermait inexorablement. Harry ne pouvait plus parler et sa respiration était de plus en plus faible tant la pression sur sa gorge était forte. Il porta les mains à sa gorge, comme pour y rencontrer les mains. L'air lui manquait et il tomba à genoux, incapable de se défendre. Ses yeux fixaient Draco. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il aurait très bien pu regarder une fleur en train de s'épanouir, son expression n'aurait pas été différente. Mais cette fois, c'était un humain qu'il était en train de tuer. Mourir à vingt et un ans, c'est un peu jeune non? Harry n'arrivait plus à mettre en ordre ses émotions, ni sa pensée. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était la douleur. La pièce devint de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à ne plus rien y voir. La dernière image qu'il vit fut le visage de Draco, le visage d'un ange...D'un ange qu'il détestait.

Harry émergeait peu à peu de son sommeil forcé. Il avait encore mal à la tête et un mal de gorge le tenait également. La moindre de ses déglutitions lui enflammait la trachée. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était dans sa chambre. Harry tourna sa tête vers la table de nuit où une petite pendule indiquait vingt et une heures. Il avait dormi toute une journée. A côté, madame Samovar le regardait, inquiète.

-Vous allez bien? Monsieur Draco Malfoy n'y est pas aller de main morte (c'était le cas de le dire). Il a parfois des réactions un peu impulsives...mais il vous avait averti et vous avait interdit de sortir de votre chambre ou de pénétrer dans l'aile ouest...

Draco Malfoy...Depuis son arrivée au château, il n'avait cessé de lui torturer l'esprit...et puis par la suite le corps. Il se leva brusquement sur son lit en portant les mains à la gorge douloureuse. Bien qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à marcher droit, il se précipita devant un miroir. Rien n'avait changé mise à part qu'il était plus blanc que d'habitude et que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il tourna légèrement la tête et tendit le coup. On pouvait voir quatre marques bleues/violettes...La marque des doigts invisibles.

Il se retourna, prit une cape, l'enfila puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Que faites-vous? Madame Samovar ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir.

-Promesse ou pas promesse, je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans ce château!

Harry partit de la chambre en courant. Il ne pouvait se résigner à marcher car dès qu'ils feront part de sa fuite à Draco, il ne se doutait pas de représailles rapides. Arrivé devant la porte du château, il la passa rapidement et couru vers le grillage qui, comme à son entrée, n'était pas fermé. Il emprunta un sentier à tout allure jusqu'à se trouver devant un petit carrefour. _Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu de croisement à l'origine..._Harry était essoufflé. Il tenta de réfléchir cinq minutes et de se rappeler le chemin à prendre quand soudain, il entendit un grognement sourd venir de derrière lui, puis de devant, puis de tous les côtés.

Il était encerclé par une meute de loups, babines retroussées et gueules bavantes. Aucune issu n'avait été laissée libre par ses assaillants.

Le plus gros des loups tournait autour de lui en se rapprochant. Il devait être le chef de la meute, celui par lequel sa fin allait commencer. Harry entendit un pas de course derrière lui, il se retourna et vit un loup foncer droit sur lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur lui, une force invisible le fit rouler à quelques mètres de sa proie.

Harry tourna alors les yeux et tomba sur Draco, à quelques mètres de lui. Sa baguette était tendue, prête au combat. Alors les loups fondèrent sur lui. Il les repoussa un à un. Harry le regardait sans savoir quoi faire jusqu'au moment où le plus gros des loups réussi à percer les défenses de Draco, bondit et attrapa violement le bras du blond dans sa gueule, y plantant ses crocs acérés.

Un cri de douleur retentit dans la forêt, puis un éclair vert. Le loup tomba au sol, inerte. La meute s'arrêta, regarda son défunt chef, puis Draco qui était visiblement furieux. Alors la meute partit en grande hâte, désordonnée et hurlant de peur.

Harry avait regardé cette scène et maintenant, c'est Draco qu'il regardait. Son sauveur lui jeta un dernier regard et s'effondra. Le brun commença à s'enfuir à nouveau mais s'arrêta, rebroussa chemin et courut vers le corps de Draco. Il le souleva, sa manche était imbibée de sang. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit soigné s'il ne voulait pas que Draco meure. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le château.

Draco était assis dans un grand fauteuil en cuir et Harry avait entrepris de nettoyer la plaie, sans compter sur la bonne volonté de Draco qui tenait hors de portée son bras et par la même occasion, le linge imbibé d'alcool.

-Draco! Je vous en prie ! Si on ne nettoie pas, cela risque de s'infecter!

-Si TU ne t'étais pas enfui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé!

-Mais si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur, je ne me serais pas enfui!

-Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas aller dans l'aile ouest!

Sur ce, Harry balança le linge qui atterri sur le bras du blond. Un grognement de douleur. Alors Draco laissa son bras aux bons soins d'Harry. Après un long moment de silence, Harry leva les yeux vers Draco. Il semblait perdu dans des pensées pleines de tristesse.

-Monsieur? Vous allez bien? Draco reporta son regard sur Harry.

-Il y a quelques heures, tu me détestais et maintenant tu me soignes...

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

-Tu appelles ça une vie être enfermé dans un château jusqu'à la fin de tes jours?

-...

-Harry..Te rappelles-tu de la guerre?

-Oui bien sûr. C'est moi qui aie tué Voldemort.

-Je le sais...Et Poudlard?

-J'y ai vécu la moitié de mon existence! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

-Tu y avais des amis?

-Vous l'avez bien vu...C'était Ron...Mais j'en ai d'autre Hermione et...

-Et des ennemis?

-Pas particulièrement. Je n'ai jamais cherché vraiment à en avoir.

A ce moment, un chien débarqua à toute allure dans la pièce. Il était assez gros avec des poils longs. Il était blanc à taches marron et avait l'air tout excité à la vue de son maître. Mais quand il vit Harry, il cessa toutes gesticulations pour faire des regards allers-retours entre Harry et Draco.

-Bonjour. Dit Harry en souriant...Il ne parle pas.

-Mais c'est un chien...Les animaux ne parlent pas...

Harry ne préféra pas le contredire avec le sujet du chat.

-Et...Il s'appelle comment?

-Blaise.

Encore! Il était poursuivi pas ces noms ou quoi...? Il manquerait plus qu'un serpent s'amène et qu'il s'appelle Rogue pour qu'il devienne réellement fou. Le chien bondit sur Harry en lui léchant le visage. Draco le tira par son collier pour dégager Harry. Puis, il dit à Blaise.

-N'en profite pas trop tout de même. Tiens, tu vas avoir la gentillesse d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Le chien quitta la pièce visiblement vexé. Le regard de Draco se reposa sur Harry. Dis-moi Harry...Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi?

-Eh...Non...Je suis désolé...Où nous sommes nous rencontrés ?

-J'étais à Poudlard avec toi...

Comment ne pouvait-il pas se rappeler de lui...?

-Et on était amis?

-...Oui...nous étions de très bons amis.

-Je ne me rappelle vraiment pas de toi...

Draco sembla encore plus triste. Même si rien ne le laissait paraître, Harry le pressentait. Tout à coup, Draco se mit la main sur le coeur et grimaça de douleur.

-Draco? Draco? Vous allez bien? Après quelques secondes, Draco se remit dans son fauteuil, il était fatigué.

-Je...Je vais bien...

-Que vous est-il arrivé?

Draco prit le visage d'Harry dans sa main et lui tourna légèrement la tête. Il fixa alors les marques bleues sur son cou et passa la main dessus comme pour en atténuer la douleur et les souffrances qu'elles avaient engendrées.

-Nous allons dire que c'est une punition pour t'avoir fait souffrir.

-Comment...

-Harry...Retourne dans ta chambres, je veux rester un peu seul.

Harry se leva et salua d'un petit signe de tête que Draco retourna. Le brun rentra dans sa chambre. Qu'avait-il eu? Etait-il malade? Harry se prenait de plus en plus d'affection pour Draco mais sans le vouloir. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Au dehors, des chaînes scellaient l'entrée et l'unique issue du château. Mais cela ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'avant. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Draco.

-Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de toi?

_Le sortilège..._

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eudary:** La version corrigé est désormais en ligne! Un grand merci à **Vetalas** qui c'est donné du mal pour là nous fournir aussi rapidement!

**Naughty Perfection:** Bonjour à tous! Je vous remercie de suivre une fois de plus ma fiction J'aimerais aussi encore une fois avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à en donner un. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3: Un mensonge parmi tant d'autres.**

_POV: Draco_

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'Harry avait quitté la salle. Draco regardait pensivement le feu brûlant dans l'âtre. Il porta son verre de whisky à ses lèvres. Seule la gorgée brûlante le fit revenir... Loin de ses rêves. La porte s'ouvrit et Blaise apparut. Il trottina vers le fauteuil de son maître et s'assit en face de lui.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques...

-T'expliquer quoi? Draco fit tourner le whisky dans son verre.

-Depuis quand je ne parle pas ?

-Ce n'est qu'un détail... Harry n'a pas besoin de tout savoir.

-C'est un mensonge.

-En réalité, je compte me servir de toi pour...obtenir quelques...informations à son sujet. Ce qu'il pense de moi par exemple...

-Mais c'est idiot vu que tu lui as dit que je ne parlais pas.

-C'est pourtant simple à comprendre. S'il sait que tu parles, jamais il ne te dira quoique ce soit à mon sujet, il se doutera que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé et que tu me rapporteras les informations. Mais, par contre, s'il croit que tu es un simple chien... Deviens son ami et crois moi, il te dira tout... cela sera pour lui la seule façon de s'exprimer. Tu seras en quelque sorte... Son gros nounours ou son journal intime.

-Admettons que cela marche, à quoi cela te servira?

-A ne pas espérer trop longtemps...

La pièce fut alors plongée dans un silence pesant que seul le crépitement des flammes essayait d'alléger. Puis Blaise reprit la parole.

-Pourrais-tu également m'expliquer depuis quand étiez-vous amis?

-Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant?

-Draco...

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il m'a totalement oublié...Un sort sans doute, mais dans quel but? Enfin tout cela pour dire que si jamais je lui dis que nous étions les pires ennemis du monde, je doute fort qu'il me fasse confiance...Alors que lui dire que nous étions amis le fera... Réfléchir.

-Comment veux-tu réfléchir à un mensonge?!

-C'est en partie pour lui que je fais ça! Draco s'était brusquement énervé.

-Et en partie pour toi.

-Tout cela est de sa faute! Jamais il n'aurait dû venir ici!

Draco attrapa alors sa baguette et murmura un sort vers son bras meurtri. La plaie se referma aussitôt.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait plus tôt?

-CE POURQUOI JE NE L'AI PAS FAIT PLUTÔT NE TE REGARDE ABSOLUMENT PAS! ET JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON!! Draco avait crié de toutes ses forces. Blaise avait l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur. A Poudlard il était déjà comme ça, il baissa la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il savait pourquoi... Le contact des mains d'Harry était infiniment plus magique que celui de sa baguette et Blaise le savait très bien, sinon rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Draco se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre, regardant la noirceur de la forêt. Puis il dit d'un ton neutre.

-Ron va bien?

-Oui maître. Il est à présent en pleine forme.

-Tant mieux... Tu peux disposer.

Blaise se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Blaise... Draco était toujours face à la fenêtre.

-Oui maître?

-Un de plus est tombé...

-J'en suis... Je suis désolé Draco.

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Draco était dans l'immense bibliothèque du château, mangeant peu et buvant du café pour rester éveillé. Les quelques repas qu'il avait fait en compagnie d'Harry avaient été brefs et sans échange. Le Blond se trouvait assis sur une chaise en bois munie d'un épais coussin de velours pourpre. Devant lui, se trouvait son bureau, où d'immenses montagnes de livres occupaient toute la place. Le reste des livres jonchaient le sol aux alentours. Lumière quant à lui s'obstinait à les ranger à leurs places habituelles sans les brûler.

La porte gémit lorsqu'Harry apparut en entrant lentement. Draco émergea du livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, se souvenant peu à peu de l'endroit où il était ainsi que du reste de sa réalité et surtout de son mal de crâne. Il leva les yeux, le livre toujours ouvert entre les mains.

-Que puis-je pour toi Harry? Draco était visiblement irrité

-Euh, je voulais…Te parler.

-Je ne fais pas du baby-sitting à ce que je sache. Mon château est assez grand pour que tu trouves une activité autre que celle de m'importuner !

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, sa réaction l'avait profondément blessé. Mais il ne voulait pas en rester là alors qu'il avait passé une heure devant la porte à se demander s'il devait ou non entrer.

-Je…Je suis désolé. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? Oui, si tu me dis ce que tu cherches, je pourrais peut-être regarder quelques livres pour chercher des informations…

-Dans… Draco commença un rire dangereux. Ces livres… Cela fait une semaine, Harry, que je les lis tous sans exception. Cette fois, le ton était froid et de plus en plus colérique.

-Et tu sais, ce qu'il y a dans ces livres ?

-Non

-RIEN ! A présent, il criait. Il balaya son bureau avec d'un bras, ce qui fit chavirer tous les ouvrages. Puis il commença à s'avancer dangereusement vers Harry. Il n'y a rien dans ces putains de livres et ce n'est pas toi, maintenant, qui trouveras !

Draco n'était qu'à deux mètres d'Harry quand Blaise vint se placer entre eux, grondant contre son maître. Alors Draco s'arrêta comme s'il se reconnectait à la réalité. Il reposa ses yeux sur Harry.

-Je…Je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurais dû m'emporter ainsi. Cela ressemblait plus à une simple formule de politesse qu'à de véritables excuses. Je t'en prie, viens t'asseoir.

Harry alla s'installer, mal à l'aise. Draco était pratiquement dos à lui, assis sur sa chaise. Il le vit prendre une tasse qui n'avait pas volé du bureau à la suite de sa colère et porter le liquide fumant à ses lèvres.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Draco reposa son café.

-Que cherchais-tu ?

-Rien de très important. _Rien que tes souvenirs…_

-En fait, je venais te…te voir pour te demander…Pour te demander quelque chose…quelque chose sur…notre passé

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien…comme…apparemment nous étions amis, je voulais savoir, ce que nous faisions…

-Nous... Draco posa son regard sur Blaise qui s'était assis devant lui. Le regard par lequel le chien lui répondit était rempli de reproches. Nous jouions au Quidditch.

Sur le coup, rien d'autre ne lui était venu.

-Vraiment ! Et tu jouais bien ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux que toi…

-Ah…

-Nous étions très amis, mais il nous arrivait de temps en temps… de nous disputer.

-Comme tous les amis.

-Oui, comme des amis. Mais il y a trop de chose à raconter, _Quand je t'ai dénoncé pour tes escapades nocturnes ou lorsque je me foutais publiquement de ta petite gueule._ Et je suis trop fatigué pour le faire ce soir.

-Tu devrais peut-être te reposer.

-C'est ce que je vais faire. Demain, nous dînerons ensemble.

-Bien, alors bonne nuit et à demain.

Sur ce, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque. Draco regardait pensivement dans le vide jusqu'à ce que le fil de ses pensées soit interrompu par Blaise.

-C'est un sentier pentu que tu prends Draco… S'il apprend la vérité, il t'en voudra.

-Il ne peut croire que moi ici.

-Et s'il retrouve la mémoire ?

-Je m'arrangerai pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

-Alors pourquoi en chercher le contre-sort ?

-Mieux vaut connaître son ennemi. De toute façon, c'est impossible que quelqu'un le connaisse.

-Comment cela ?

-Ces livres ne m'ont pas été d'une si grande… inutilité. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel sort qu'Harry subit. C'est un sort très ancien qui figure dans le livre noir en compagnie de son contre-sort. Il appartenait, comme tu t'en doutes, à Voldemort, mais à sa mort, mon père s'en est emparé avant de s'enfuir. Et je ne doute pas qu'à l'heure qu'il est, son corps ait été déserté par les asticots tellement il est pourri. Et il n'y a qu'un livre noir alors…

-Et en quoi consiste ce sort ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il y a, dans ce livre, des milliers de sorts d'oubli. Bien, je vais rester ici jusqu'à ton retour. Je suis fatigué alors dépêche toi.

-Mon retour ?

-Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai demandé…

-Ah… ses pensées...

-Fort bien, ne tarde pas.

-Mais je fais quoi?

-Mmm, tu grattes à la porte, tu le laisses s'amuser avec toi, tu lui fais des yeux de chien battu et ça passera tout seul.

-Bien.

-Et si tu réussis, tu auras ta gamelle.

-Je t'emmerde.

Blaise partit en trottinant et disparut derrière la porte massive. Draco s'assoupit enfin.

_POV: Harry_

Harry marchait pensivement dans les couloirs du château. Malgré le fait que ce dernier soit fort sombre, les peintures et les sculptures qui en ornaient les murs et les plafonds étaient extrêmement appréciables. Le chemin qu'il avait emprunté déboucha sur le hall d'entrée qui donnait sur trois escaliers. Celui de l'aile Est qui conduisait à ses appartements, celui de l'aile Ouest qui conduisait aux appartements de Draco, et, au milieu, un magnifique escalier drapé de velours rouge. Cet escalier conduisait aux balcons de l'aile Est et Ouest, ainsi qu'à une grande porte de plus de seize pieds de haut, à double battants. Il ne s'y était jamais aventuré et ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'il le ferait.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur le lit et regarda le plafond. Malgré lui, il se sourit. Madame Samovar entra avec le service, ce qui fit relever Harry.

-Du thé monsieur?

-Non merci, ça ira.

-Vous avez peut-être faim?

-Non, vraiment, je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Bien.

Elle descendit du plateau et se mit à ranger les quelques affaires qui traînaient. Quand il entendit quelqu'un gratter à la porte. Harry se leva et avança lentement vers la porte. Les grattements avaient cessé et Harry plaqua son oreille contre la porte. Il se mit à entendre des gémissements. Le brun posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

-Draco?...Blaise. Rectifia-t-il brusquement.

Le chien entra précipitamment et faillit renverser Harry. Celui-ci referma la porte et se retourna vers le chien qui sautillait, un chausson en bouche.

-Oh, non Blaise, tu vas mettre des poils partout! S'indigna madame Samovar pendant qu'elle tirait les rideaux. Le dit Blaise vint alors la renifler et lui donner un coup de langue.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu as décidé de te comporter comme un chien aujourd'hui?

_Il n'allait pas se comporter comme un chat_...Pensa Harry. Il frappa sur ses deux genoux pour appeler le chien. Ce dernier se précipita sur Harry qui commença alors à tirer sur le chausson pour le récupérer. Il s'en suivit un combat acharné que le survivant finit par remporter. Il brandit fièrement son trophée au-dessus du chien.

-Ah les jeunes...Madame Samovar rêvassait en remontant sur le service. N'allez tout de même pas vous coucher trop tard. Ensuite, elle s'en alla.

Harry s'écroula sur le lit, épuisé, et puis se rassit. Blaise était assis devant lui, la langue pendouillante.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé...Depuis...Une mine triste se peignit sur son visage. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être seul avec des questions qui ne trouveront jamais de réponses. Et là, je me mets à parler à un chien. Enfin bon. Tu es bien le chien de Draco ? Merci de m'avoir défendu tout a l'heure. Sans ma baguette, je suis impuissant, enfin contre sa magie du moins.

Blaise inclina la tête pour le regarder de travers et Harry le caressera en souriant tristement.

-Tu ne comprends pas, et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça. En fait, je crois que je sais ce qu'il cherchait...Le sort. Si tout ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai, il va essayer de me rendre les souvenirs le concernant. Mais il ignore par quel sort j'ai été touché...Et d'ailleurs, il ne faut pas qu'il le sache sinon...Il saura qu'il était la personne qui était la plus chère à mon coeur...Harry avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase alors que Blaise avait soudain trouvé un intérêt tout particulier à la conversation.

-Mais...S'il était la personne la plus chère à mon coeur, cela signifie-t-il que je l'aimais? Il est vrai qu'il est mignon mais il a un caractère si compliqué, et puis, maintenant pour moi, il n'est qu'un étranger qui me séquestre dans son château...Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond, il est gentil.

Soudain, l'armoire déboula dans la chambre, toute joyeuse.

-Notre maître vous a offert quelques nouveaux habits... Regardez. Regardez mes tiroirs en sont pleins !

-Oh c'est vrai! Il faudra que je le remercie! Regarde Blaise...Quand Harry se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait initialement le chien, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était éclipsé. Oh...Il est parti.

Harry se dirigea vers une petite fenêtre qui était trop haute pour être atteinte par qui que ce soit, sauf à l'aide d'une chaise. L'air frais de la nuit s'y engouffrait. Par cette ouverture, il s'aperçut que s'y tenait une ombre. Deux yeux brillant le toisaient et le transperçaient de toute part.

-Pansy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

Le chat se leva et, sans dire un mot et plongea dans la noirceur de la nuit.

_POV Blaise_

Blaise marchait tranquillement dans les sombres couloirs. Les révélations qui lui avait été faites l'avaient on ne peut plus troublé. _Que vais-je dire à Draco? Si jamais je lui dis la vérité, il ne fera aucun effort...Je ne vais pas tout lui servir sur un plateau non plus ! Mais je peux lui apprendre à cuisiner. Qui l'eut cru? Harry aimait Draco...Remarque, c'est la même chose dans l'autre sens. Après tout, ce ne serait pas si difficile de lever cette malédiction. Il est même possible que je regrette ce corps._

Blaise arrivait dans le hall quand un bruit sourd retentit. Il tendit l'oreille pour identifier l'endroit d'où cela venait. Des bruits de...de pas...extrêmement légers. Mais ces bruits de pas se répercutaient sur les grands murs du hall. Il était impossible de deviner d'où ils provenaient. Il faisait trop noir pour pouvoir distinguer quoique ce soit quand quelque chose le frôla. Il alla alors se plaquer contre un mur et se mis à grogner.

-Lumière? C'est toi? La seule réponse qui lui fut donnée fut l'écho de sa propre voix. Big Ben?

Quelque chose le frôla une nouvelle fois, mais avec plus de vivacité. _Non, aucun des serviteurs n'est aussi prompt. _Blaise se remit à grogner. Il entendit les ténèbres l'imiter. _Il se gausse bien de moi. __Je suis un lapin aveugle poursuivi dans un champ par un aigle. _

-Garde-toi de t'approcher de moi!

Une douleur aigüe se fit ressentir sur sa pâte arrière gauche, le faisant tomber. Il sentit le sang chaud couler paresseusement. Il arriva alors à discerner devant lui une ombre, une ombre qui le fixait.

-Qu'est-ce que...

_POV: Draco_

Le château était plongé dans le silence, le moment de la nuit où mêmes les animaux nocturnes n'osent plus se faire entendre. Même le vent, qui, naguère faisait bruisser les feuilles de la forêt s'était tu.

Draco se réveilla brusquement, le souffle court et rapide. _Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar_. La sueur perlait sur son visage, collant les cheveux qui s'étaient enfuis de l'emprise du ruban. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Mais il reprit vite son calme en s'apercevant qu'il était toujours dans la bibliothèque.

Une petite bassine d'eau et un tissu avait été déposés sur le bureau à son attention. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Les lumières étaient éteintes, seules subsistaient les bougies en fin de vie. Draco se leva, fit quelques pas et dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son équilibre. _Je me suis levé trop vite... _Il alla allumer puis il s'en retourna à son bureau. Le blond s'aperçut bien vite que la salle était rangée et nettoyée. Après il se mouilla le visage et remit ses cheveux en ordre. Il sursauta quand l'horloge sonna. Un, deux, trois...Trois heures du matin..._Je me suis assoupi si longtemps que cela_. Draco sortit de la bibliothèque et tomba sur Lumière, il se tenait devant la porte, rêvassant.

-Que fais-tu?

-Eh je euh...Lumière s'était soudainement aperçu de sa présence. Je monte la garde maître.

-Vraiment...Et pourquoi?

-Eh bien, j'ai... entendu des choses bizarres.

_-_Comme...

-Je ne saurais vous dire...

-Tiens, vu que tu montais la garde, est-ce que Blaise est revenu?

-Négatif.

-C'est étonnant, je lui avais pourtant demandé de passer...Bien. Je vais rejoindre mes appartements pour finir la nuit.

-Cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

_Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là?_

_-_Voulez-vous que j'allume les couloirs pour éclairer vos pas?

-Avec plaisir...Bonne nuit Lumière.

-Bonne nuit, maître.

Draco avançait à pas pesants et certains tableaux le saluaient au passage. Il leur répondait d'un petit signe de tête. _Ce château est décidément trop grand. J'aurais mieux fait d'installer mon lit dans la bibliothèque. Cela ne fait que trop de temps que je ne me suis pas allongé. _Ses pensées dérivaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Bientôt elles aboutirent sur son cauchemar. _Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'était pas venu me hanter, je croyais l'avoir oublié...Non, bien sûr, on peut oublier un cauchemar aussi terrible soit-il, mais comment oublier son vécu? Comment oublier son p..._

Il s'arrêta soudain, il était à présent dans un des deux couloirs principaux qui menaient au hall. Au milieu de ce couloir se trouvait une tache sombre. Il avança encore, le coeur battant de plus en plus vite. Bientôt ses jambes suivirent le même rythme que son coeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au dessus de celui qui dormait dans son sang. _Non, Blaise!_

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Eudary: **Bienvenu pour un nouveau chapitre! Je ne remercierai jamais assez **Vetalas** pour ses corrections et **Naugthy-Perfection** pour ses superbes écrits! Si le tout tarde, c'est d'abord à cause de moi et je m'en excuse sincèrement. N'hésitez jamais à exprimer votre point de vue sur cette fic! (Vos coms peuvent influencer la fin XD)

**Chapitre 4: Un mâtin de sagesses.**

**POV Harry**

Il s'étira de tout son long. La veille, alors qu'il allait se coucher, il avait ouvert sa table de nuit par pur et simple curiosité. Il s'était trouvé nez à nez avec un livre. Il avait commencé à le lire, puis à le dévorer. Ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était midi passé et qu'il décida de faire une petite sieste. Cette dernière s'était avérée plus longue que prévue. Le soleil commençait déjà à rougir le ciel lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte avant d'entrer. Big Ben se tenait dans l'entrée. Le tic tac paresseux qu'il émettait indiqua à Harry que la nuit avait également dû être courte pour lui. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Harry fut la mine sombre de la pendule.

-Le maître vous attend pour le dîner.

-Quoi?

L'ex Gryffondor se précipita vers Big Ben et regarda son cadrant. Les aiguilles indiquaient huit heures.

-J'avais totalement oublié...Comment ai-je pu oublier?! Je me prépare...et j'arrive.

Big Ben quitta la pièce et se courba sans rien dire. Harry prit quelques affaires dans l'armoire encore endormie puis se plaça devant le miroir de la chambre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de vrai dîner. Il commença à rêver que Draco vienne l'accueillir derrière la porte avec un sourire charmeur, des bougies éclairant une petite table. Et eux deux face à face. Draco lui prendrait la main et lui murmurait des mots doux.

Il secoua vivement la tête et fit sa toilette devant le miroir.

-Et lui, est-ce qu'il m'aime ou...est-ce qu'il m'a aimé..?

Il s'était posé cette question à voix haute mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'on réponde.

-Tu rêves Harry.

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers la source de la voix. Pansy se tenait sur le lit. Sa fourrure noire contrastant avec les draps blancs.

-Encore toi! Que me veux-tu?

-Arrête de rêver, Draco ne t'aimera jamais. Au mieux, tu lui seras indifférent.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Parce que je suis ton amie. Et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal avec tes illusions. La seule chose qu'il peut vouloir de toi c'est ton corps. Mais jamais tes sentiments. Tu comprends?

-Mm, bien, je vais devoir y aller. Draco m'attend.

Le chat avait déjà disparu et Harry sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Pansy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, un peu, dans ses rêves.

Les couloirs étaient étonnamment silencieux. D'habitude, les serviteurs de Draco étaient en ébullition à cette heure-ci. Mais là, les allées étaient vides et les bougies n'avaient pas encore été allumées malgré l'heure. Harry prit donc le chemin habituel quand il s'arrêta tout à coup et rebroussa chemin. Une petite lumière l'avait interpellé à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il se rapprocha et découvrit que ce n'était que Lumière qui nettoyait le carrelage avec un chiffon. Ce dernier à l'origine avait dû être blanc. Mais il avait pris une teinte écarlate. Le brun ne fut pas long à comprendre que ce qu'épongeait Lumière n'était autre que du sang.

-Que s'est-il passé?!

Lumière leva des yeux fatigués vers Harry.

-Le maître vous attend.

-Et bien il attendra encore un peu. Tu veux que je t'aide? Et...à qui ce sang appartient-il?

-Je me débrouillerai seul, merci. Il s'était remis à sa morbide besogne en ignorant parfaitement la dernière question.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait aucun renseignement, Harry reprit le chemin de la salle à manger. _Comment Draco peut-il donner un dîner dans une situation pareil? Ou...peut-être que ce n'était pas du sang...Ou alors, il ne savait pas celui de qui...Il se pourrait que ce soit le sien..._Une soudaine angoisse lui souleva les tripes.

Il accéléra le pas. Les couloirs défilaient à une telle vitesse qu'il se trouva devant la porte de la pièce en un rien de temps. Son cœur battait, mais pas à cause de sa folle course, non, tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière. _Et s'il était mort?!!_

Harry ouvrit la porte. Il eut un léger soupir quand il vit Draco sans l'ombre d'une blessure. Il se tenait à l'autre bout d'une immense table. La salle n'était éclairée que par des chandeliers déposés sur la table. Les murs qui étaient rouges en avaient pris une teinte pourpre à cause de l'obscurité qui régnait. Une chaise vide se trouvait devant des couverts, Harry alla s'y asseoir et déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette ambiance.

Il se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers Draco. Ce dernier était assis, droit avec le regard dur et direct. Sa bouche était pincée, ne laissant plus apparaître qu'une ligne droite. Les plats entrèrent. On servit à Harry une soupe qu'il aurait pu apprécier en d'autres circonstances. Le regard pesant de Draco sur lui lui avait coupé l'appétit. Mais il prit quand même la cuillère et la plongea dans l'assiette profonde.

Après plusieurs gorgées, Harry releva la tête. Draco n'avait pas bougé…Sa soupe non plus. Il reposa alors la cuillère et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il fut brusquement coupé par la voix de son hôte.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas de quoi Draco parlait. Mais son ton monocorde et trop calme ne fit que mettre Harry plus mal à l'aise.

-Quoi? Sa voix ressemblait plus à un croassement qu'à un son humain.

-Pourquoi as-tu blessé Blaise? Le blond avait prononcé cette phrase en serrant les dents. Et le brun se rendit vite compte de l'euphémisme de « blessé » ainsi que du léger malentendu.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait, je..

-Et qui alors, je te prie, l'a fait? Le ton doucereux fit bénir Harry d'avoir une si grande table pour les séparer.

-Je, je ne sais pas. Il est parti de ma chambre après que l'armoire soit arrivée pour me montrer les habits que tu m'as offert..

-Il n'y a que toi qui aie pu faire cela.

-Pourquoi?

-Car aucun de mes serviteurs ne possèdent d'ongles. Draco s'était levé et toisait Harry avec colère.

-Des ongles? Pourquoi? Les miens sont beaucoup trop courts pour infliger des blessures. Mais Blaise...Il va bien au moins?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Avada Kedavra, Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par son hôte.

-Comment oses-tu me poser cette question?! En effet, ce ne sont pas tes ongles, mais, c'est sans le moindre doute ta baguette.

-Je...

-Tais-toi! Tu te rappelles bien de ce sort Harry. Sectusempra…Siffla-t-il.

Pendant un quart de seconde, le brun crut que Draco lui avait jeté ce dit sort. Mais aucune coupure n'apparut. Sectusempra, bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait. Il l'avait découvert dans le livre de Rogue. Mais comment ce faisait-il que Draco soit au courant.

-Je n'ai plus de baguette!

-Comment?

-Elle s'est brisée quand je suis venu chercher Ron.

Draco se décolla de son prisonnier qui se laissa tomber à genoux pour reprendre son souffle, coupé par la pression qu'avait exercée Draco.

-Tu n'as plus de baguette...

-Si j'ai bien compris, Blaise à été griffé de partout..._Pansy_... C'est peut-être le chat.

-Le chat...C'est ça et bientôt tu vas me dire qu'il y a un lion qui traîne dans le château.

-Mais si! Ton chat, Pansy!

Le visage crispé de Draco se transforma en un visage d'incompréhension puis de stupeur.

-Harry...Je n'ai pas de chat qui s'appelle Pansy.

-Ah bon..? Je...

-Où est-elle?

-Elle était dans ma chambre il y a trente minutes environ.

Draco se détourna d'Harry qui était toujours à genoux et appela Lumière. Il apparut en sautillant et s'inclina.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous maître?

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait un intrus dans mon château. Trouvez-le.

-Et cet intrus est...

-Un chat.

Lumière se releva l'air étonné puis partit. La salle fut plongée dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Draco se retourne vers Harry.

-J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un mensonge.

-Je te le jure. Pourquoi aurais-je fait du mal à Blaise?

Le blond se dirigea vers la porte et avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière celle-ci, Harry l'interrompit.

-Et Blaise...Comment va-t-il?

-Du mieux qu'il le peut...

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry seul dans la pénombre.

_Non...Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça._ Harry pleura en silence, comme il l'avait toujours fait, bien qu'il l'ait oublié.

**POV: Draco**

Le soleil avait entrepris l'ascension du ciel depuis déjà quelques heures. Seuls quelques moutons blanchissaient le ciel mais malgré cela, l'étoile du jour ne parvenait pas à réchauffer l'air. L'automne avait pris racine, donnant à la forêt un dégradé de teintes jaune, orange et rouge.

Draco s'éloigna de la fenêtre et détacha son regard d'un spectacle presque éphémère. _Cela pourrait être le dernier._ Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Blaise. Il était allongé, les yeux fermés, depuis bientôt deux semaine et si sa lente respiration ne faisait pas ce léger sifflement on aurait pu le croire mort.

Il avait veillé à son chevet autant qu'il l'avait pu. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil de cuire. Le lit de Blaise n'était plus rosi par le sang depuis que les potions avaient fait effet mais les cicatrices, elles, n'avaient pas disparu et elles ne le feraient pas. Les entailles avaient été trop profondes et il en garderait à jamais les séquelles. Malgré tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, ses jours s'étaient rapidement trouvés hors de danger.

Il regardait vaguement les dernières cendres qui survivaient du feu d'hier soir quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Madame Samovar. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait vu entrer quelqu'un. Ou du moins, qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de leur présence. Trop absorbé par l'âtre ou par la contemplation de la forêt.

-Maître.

Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu et pour mettre son oreille en position de pleine écoute. La servante reprit :

-Maître, je viens vous informer qu'Harry n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et qu'il ne sort plus non plus de sa chambre. Nous lui donnons à tous les repas un plat différent pour l'inciter à manger et nous le lui disons mais il refuse pertinemment de s'alimenter.

La voix était calme mais elle prit tout à coup un ton de reproches.

-Peut-être que si Monsieur se donnait la peine d'aller le voir pour lui parler il recommencerait à se nourrir.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'obtenu la théière.

-Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il vous aimera. Je serais lui, je vous haïrais déjà.

La petite théière quitta la pièce; Draco remit sa tête dans l'axe normal et souffla en se massant les tempes.

_Tu me haïssais déjà avant, pourquoi cela changerait-il...?_

-Tu es un idiot doublé d'un crétin Draco.

Blaise avait dit cela d'une voix faible.

-Blaise! Ca va? Tu es réveillé.

-J'ai déjà été mieux. Le chien n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Mais ses yeux étaient à présent à demi ouverts et sa gueule qui bougeait péniblement.

-Je suis si...

-Draco. Pour une fois écoute-moi. Madame Samovar a raison. Moi je n'ai besoin de personne. Harry...Harry a besoin de toi.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Harry..

-Je t'ai demandé de te la fermer! Tu fais quoi là?! Tu attends au chevet d'un malade ? C'est la seule chose que tu es capable de faire? Dans ce cas, attends encore un peu et tu en auras un autre de malade. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais lever cette malédiction, pas plus qu'un mort. C'est son amour Draco. Son amour pour toi.

-Harry ne m'a jamais aimé et ne m'aimera jamais. Je ne sais même pas si je peux espérer son amitié.

-En effet, jamais il ne t'aimera s'il est ton prisonnier et que tu l'ignores de la sorte.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Fais de lui ton invité...

-Mon invité...J'ai bien peur que si je fais cela, il s'en aille.

-Fais lui croire cela. Occupe-toi de lui.

-A quoi bon?

-Si tu ne fais pas cela pour toi, fais le pour lui et pour tout ceux que la malédiction touche. J'en ai marre de ce corps. Je veux de nouveau être humain. Et je ne pense pas que tu souhaites la mort d'Harry. Si?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Que veux-tu que je lui dise.

-La vérité.

-La vérité sur quoi?

-Sur la malédiction.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?!

-S'il le sait...Il saura mes sentiments. Et si jamais il décide de lever la malédiction, ce ne sera pas par un amour sincère. Je veux que ça vienne de lui.

-Si ce n'est pas un amour sincère, cela ne marchera pas. Mais tu as raison. Si jamais il connaît la vérité, il portera un fardeau trop lourd sur ses épaules.

-Mmm...

-Draco...Lève cette putain de malédiction. Sois heureux Draco.

-Je...je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour cela...Après que tu te sois pleinement remis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être buté quand tu t'y mets!! Je vais très bien! Là! Mais je suis flemmard et j'ai pas envie de me lever, c'est tout.

Draco eut un petit sourire triste puis il le perdit et reprit son sérieux.

-Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Qui t'a fait ça?

-Je...e ne sais pas...Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Selon Harry...Ca serait un chat, une dénommée Pansy.

-Pansy, Parkinson? Comment...comment est-ce possible?

-Je te retourne la question. C'était à toi qu'incombait la tâche de...la tuer.

-Je...si cela se trouve, ce n'est pas elle.

-Un chat qui parle...qui s'appelle Pansy...

-Comment est-ce possible que ce soit un chat?

-Elle était peut-être dans le château quand la malédiction a été lancée. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai fait entamer les recherches. Maintenant c'est à toi de m'expliquer.

-Je...je ne pouvais pas la tuer Draco...

-Regarde à quoi t'ont réduit tes sentiments. Ils auraient pu te tuer.

-Et toi, à quoi nous ont réduit les tiens?! A le cacher dans un château, à vendre ton âme à un inconnu.

-C'est différent...

-Non c'est loin de l'être. Chacun fait des erreurs. Toi, tu as la possibilité de les racheter. Ne loupe pas cette occasion. Je vais me reposer et je veux qu'à mon réveil, je puisse me gratter moi-même la tête.

-Il y a certaines choses qui prennent plus de temps que d'autres.

-Dans ce cas, j'attendrai. Mais promets-moi que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour...

-Je te le jure Blaise.

-Merci Draco...Merci...Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais dormir un peu...

Les derniers mots se perdirent dans ses songes naissants. Draco se détourna de Blaise. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait fait une promesse et il la tiendrait tant bien que mal. Il quitta le salon plongé dans les légers ronflements de Blaise et s'engagea dans le couloir.

Le bruit de ses pas était la seule chose qu'il percevait. Malgré lui, il avançait de plus en plus vite. _Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser tomber._ _Que peut-il bien penser de moi de toute façon. Je n'ai fait que le blesser depuis notre première rencontre et je ne suis pas arrivé à...lui montrer mes sentiments. _Ses sentiments, Draco avait toujours appris à les cacher. Selon son père, les émotions étaient « la faiblesse humaine et un frein à toute ambition ». _Harry me demandera peut-être de sortir de sa chambre...Non, c'est mon château, il m'appartient. Encore faudrait-il qu'il le sache..._

Le fait qu'Harry ait brisé sa baguette l'avait quelque peu soulagé parce qu'il avait vu ce qu'il donnait sur un champ de bataille. Mais cela l'ennuyait en même temps, sans trop savoir pourquoi. _Cela pourrait lui faire plaisir d'avoir une baguette, mais...Il l'utiliserait sans nul doute pour s'enfuir…_

Il tourna dans un autre couloir et s'effondra soudainement. La douleur l'avait repris, toujours plus puissante, venant du cœur. Agenouillé, se tenant la poitrine comme pour tenir la souffrance sans jamais arriver à l'arracher, il commença à se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer ses cris. Puis la douleur cessa, aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé.

Il sentit le sang chaud couler de sa lèvre meurtrie et la sueur perler sur son front. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, il se releva, les jambes tremblantes. Big Ben arriva en sautillant.

-Maître vous allez bien?

-Ce n'est qu'un de ces foutues crises.

-L'orge monsieur?

-Oui, combien reste-t-il de grain?

-Une quinzaine, peut-être plus...

-Big Ben, les crises...Elles sont de plus en plus fortes.

-Je vais me débrouiller pour vous trouver une potion et ainsi régler le problème.

-Non, je vais régler cette affaire moi-même.

Draco quitta son serviteur et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry.

**A suivre...**

(**Vetalas**: Fic corrigée au son du générique de Pokémon passé en boucle par une certaine petite sœur.)

**Mâtin**: Chien de garde


	5. Chapter 5

N-P: Je suis désolé que lle chapitre ai mis autant de temps à venir. Le manque de temps n'a pas permis de poster ce chapitre plus tôt. Le manque d'inspiration m'empêche de vous garantir que le prochain chapitre sera posté bientôt :(. Je ferai néanmoins mon possible pour vous la fournir le plus rapidement possible. Merci à tout ceux ayant posté des reviews et à l'ensemble de mes lecteurs!

Chapitre 5: Cuillère à cuillère

POV Draco:

Il se tenait devant la chambre d'Harry. La lumière du jour passait sous la porte, signe que les rideaux étaient ouverts et donc, qu'Harry était réveillé. Il rajusta son col et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il finit par ouvrir la porte.

Le spectacle qu'il vit le secoua.

Harry était dans son lit, assis contre un tas d'oreillers, le regard dans le vide. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, laissant passer le vent froid qui annonçait la venue d'un hiver pis encore. Draco passa un regard sur Mme Samovar. Elle essayait de raisonner Harry pour qu'il avale la nourriture disposée sur un plateau placé sur ses jambes.

-Madame Samovar, fermez immédiatement cette fenêtre ou Harry va tomber malade.

La voix de Draco était sèche. Il vit sursauter la petite théière qui n'avait pas dû s'apercevoir de son entrée. Elle hocha la tête, sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Harry tourna enfin la tête. Il avait le visage amaigri par ses jours de diète et d'énormes cernes creusaient ses yeux. Draco ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers Harry d'un pas lent, comme pour approcher un animal sauvage.

Le blond finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et présenta à Harry une fourchette de purée. Ce dernier regarda Draco avec étonnement puis fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête, boudeur. Draco sourit tristement.

-Harry, il faut que tu manges.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-Je suis désolé Harry.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Draco qui avait les yeux baissés.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter ainsi. Continua-t-il. J'ai sûrement été blessant et je le regrette sincèrement. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rattraper mes erreurs; si tu me donnes une chance. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre tout d'abord cette purée.

Draco lui replanta la fourchette devant le nez. Harry hésita un instant, puis sourit faiblement en prenant la purée. Le blond lui rendit son sourire puis reposa la fourchette dans l'assiette une fois qu'elle fut vidée de son contenu.

-Merci Harry.

Le survivant s'empara alors de la fourchette et se mit à dévorer sa nourriture, tout en fixant Draco.

-Nous irons dans le jardin aujourd'hui, ça te dit?

Harry était incapable de parler tellement sa bouche était pleine. Mais il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Alors Draco se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Quand il l'ouvrit, celle-ci eut un petit cri de surprise. Il sortit un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un pull bordeaux. Quand il sortit les sous-vêtements, le brun rougit tout en finissant son plat.

Le blond se dirigea vers le lit et tendit un petit mouchoir blanc à Harry qui avait fini son assiette pour qu'il s'essuie. Madame Samovar enleva le plateau et Harry dégagea ses couvertures. Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers Draco avant de s'effondrer. Draco le rattrapa de justesse.

-Harry?!Tu vas bien?!

Il le reposa sur son lit. Il était blanc et tremblait de tous ses membres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit des couleurs.

-Que...Que m'est-il arrivé? C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis l'arrivée du blond.

-Tu as eu une petite crise, rien de grave. C'est dû au fait que tu n'as plus de force. Tu es incapable de marcher.

-Mais, pour le jardin...

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Écoute ce que nous allons faire. Tu vas recommencer à manger, j'y veillerai personnellement. Et quand tu auras repris des forces, nous irons dans le jardin. Ca te va?

-D'accord...

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel chacun chercha quelque chose à dire. C'est Harry qui trouva le premier.

-Comment va Blaise?

-Il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui. Il va mieux mais il semble extrêmement faible. A force de potions, il guérira vite. J'ai bon espoir que dans une à deux semaines, il recommence à marcher.

-Et tu as réussi à avoir le chat?

-Pansy? Non, elle court toujours dans le château, à moins qu'elle ne se soit enfuie.

-Tu me crois alors?

-Les blessures de Blaise étaient bien des griffures de chat. De plus, nous avons retrouvé une griffe de chat dans une de ses plaies. Aucun chat n'attaque avec tant d'obstination, encore moins un chien. Tes dires selon lesquels ce serait Pansy sont tout à fait plausibles.

-Pansy...De Poudlard?

Draco eut un petit hochement de tête.

-Mais...Pourquoi?

-Durant la guerre, j'ai combattu pour l'ordre du phoenix en compagnie de Blaise. Pansy, quant à elle, s'est tournée vers le seigneur des ténèbres, comme Lucius Malfoy, mon père.

-Lucius est ton père? Il nous a échappé...Mais attends, Blaise, le chien, c'est le Blaise de Poudlard?

-Non, non! Avait-il répondu précipitamment. Je l'ai appelé ainsi en hommage à Zabini. _Quel hommage...!_

-Ah, il est mort?

-Il a disparu je ne sais où.

La discussion fut alors close.

- Bien, tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Je viendrai tout à l'heure pour t'apporter le dîner.

Sur ce, Harry se recoucha dans la couette moelleuse. Draco se pencha sur le lit et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Repose-toi bien. Lui chuchota-t-il avant de se retirer puis de s'en aller. Il referma délicatement la porte derrière lui, le coeur léger, puis s'enfonça dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas vu que Harry lui aussi souriait.

Comme Draco l'avait promis, il vînt voir Harry à chacun de ses repas. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps à parler ensemble. Le brun avait retrouvé des forces mais ne se baladait que dans sa chambre. Tout ça avant d'aller se recoucher, bercé par la voix de Draco.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que ni Draco, ni Blaise n'avaient prononcé un mot. Le chien, bien qu'encore incapable de marcher, avait retrouvé sa vigueur. Il regardait avec amusement le regard de Draco, perdu on ne savait où.

-Tu vas te décider à me dire comment ça se passe...? Blaise secoua légèrement la tête.

-Mmm...

-En effet, je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

-C'est...Ca se passe bien.

-Ah, enfin quelque chose de concret. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce petit sourire raviver tes lèvres.

-C'est presque érotique ce que tu dis.

-Voyons, je laisse ça à Harry...Blaise pouffa silencieusement.

-Blaise!

-Hum hum...Oui mon maître?

-Foutu chien! Ce n'est pas ici que tu devrais être mais à la niche! Il n'empêche que...Je te remercie. Sans toi, rien n'aurait avancé et Harry ne serait plus qu'un squelette empli de haine à mon égard.

-Oui enfin bon.. S'il faut que, pour que je sois sûr que tu le fasses, je te le demande en agonisant...Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant?

-Rien n'est joué. Et puis, il faut qu'Harry se remette à marcher. Je suis bien moi, avec deux faiblards...Un dîner, il en veut tellement un, je le sens.

-Ce soir, un petit dîner aux chandelles. Tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour lui déclarer ta flamme.

-Trop tôt. Je ne peux pas me permettre de jouer sur la chance. Draco tourna légèrement la tête, gêné.

-Et...

-Blaise, pendant les deux dernières années que j'ai passé à Poudlard, j'ai fait comme si je haïssais Harry. Et là, on me demande de lui dévoiler mes sentiments. C'est remettre en cause tout ce que je m'étais forcé de construire.

-Il faut parfois se remettre en cause pour pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases.

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Il s'écoule beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Et à chaque fois qu'un grain tombe, cela me fait encore plus mal que la fois précédente.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Je sais. Il est bientôt midi. Je vais aller le voir.

Sur ce, il quitta le salon et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour aller chercher le déjeuner d'Harry.

L'ex-Serpentard entra dans la chambre du convalescent, mais il eut la stupeur de la trouver vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter que quelqu'un le renversa en se jetant sur lui.

Le plateau vola et l'assiette de purée de carottes amortit la chute de son visage.

-Oh, je suis désolé! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

Le blond retira sa tête de l'assiette. Harry était à califourchon sur son dos et ne s'était pas décidé à s'en aller. Draco parvînt à se retrouver périlleusement. Cette fois, le brun était à cheval sur son ventre. Draco prit une portion de purée se trouvant sur sa joue puis la pointa sur Harry.

-Bon appétit. L'air pris voulait être froid, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

A ce moment-là, Harry prit la petite portion de purée -et le doigt- dans sa bouche. Il le lécha avec tant de douceur et d'insistance que Draco crut que son pantalon allait craquer. Il retira son doigt de l'antre chaud puis regarda Harry. Il était en train de devenir rouge comme un poivron en s'apercevant du geste qu'il avait commis. Draco éclata de rire, puis ils se relevèrent.

-Je vois que tu es en pleine forme... Draco se racla la gorge. Cela te dirait peut-être d'aller dans le jardin?

-Oui.

-Bien. Si cela ne te dérange pas je vais aller me laver et m'habiller plus chaudement. Je te conseille de faire de même.

-Bien.

-Rien d'autre à ajouter?

-Non.

Harry semblait encore gêné. Draco quitta donc la pièce. Il ne cessait de se rappeler Harry prenant son doigt, et une légère excitation monta en lui.

Il faisait froid dehors. La neige recouvrait le sol d'une bonne épaisseur. Il repassa, pour la cinquantième fois, sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils lui cascadaient sur ses épaules, parfaitement peignés. Son manteau rouge foncé à la limite du noir contrastait avec l'environnement ainsi que sa peau et ses cheveux.

Il attendait là depuis quelques minutes. Harry et Draco avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver tous les après-midi dans le jardin, mais c'était la première fois qu'il neigeait. L'hiver avait retrouvé son manteau favori. Le ciel était bleu et le vent glacial piquait les joues du Blond. Il commençait à s'impatienter quand la porte du jardin s'ouvrit.

Draco sourit légèrement quand il vit les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller en voyant la toison blanche. Puis il leva la tête et, voyant Draco au beau milieu de l'étendue, courut vers lui. Il était lui aussi habillé de blanc. Draco ricana nerveusement en joignant le mot Harry et Pureté.

-Regarde Draco, il neige. Harry s'arrêta juste devant lui. Sa respiration formait de la buée devant lui.

-Joyeux Noël.

-Oh, c'est vrai! J'avais totalement oublié!

La neige crissait sous leurs chaussures, cela faisait trois heures qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Draco continuait son speech en avançant quand il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'Harry avait disparu.

-Draco!

Draco se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit et se reçut une boule glacée qui s'écrasa au milieu de sa figure. Draco secoua la tête et lança un regard plus glacial que la boule de neige d'Harry.

-Potter...

Harry regardait maintenant Draco avec peur et eut des difficultés à avaler sa salive. Le Brun commençait à reculer, mais trop tard. Le Blond s'était jeté sur sa proie qui se défendit tant bien que mal. Ils roulèrent alors ensemble dans la neige. Harry finit par prendre le dessus. Leurs souffles se mêlaient dans le froid.

-J'ai gagné...Haleta-t-il.

-Uniquement parce que je t'ai laissé faire.

Il fit basculer Harry et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. De la neige encombrait ses cheveux bruns.

-Et bien Harry...Il va être l'heure. Il faut que j'aille me préparer. J'ai un dîner ce soir.

-Ah...bafouilla Harry dont les joues avaient rosies.

-Me ferais-tu l'honneur de te joindre à moi?

-Oui, avec plaisir.

Draco sourit. Pourquoi Harry rougissait-il ? Le froid sans nul doute.

-Il...Il y aura qui? Demanda le Brun.

-Mmm, toi...et...moi.

Il se releva, laissant Harry allongé dans la neige.

-Vingt heures, dans la salle à manger.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le château, content de la mine ahurie d'Harry. C'est décidé, il allait passer une bonne soirée.

POV Harry

Quand il entra dans sa chambre pour se préparer, il trouva un costar blanc sur le lit. Il sourit en voyant le délicat présent. Depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un conte de fée.

La petite théière entra à grand bruit dans la chambre avec un plateau rempli d'instruments de torture: peigne, ciseaux, coupe-ongles...

-Qu'est-ce?

-Allez, monsieur, dans la salle de bains. Vous devez être resplendissant ce soir.

Sans piper mot, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, mais en grognant tout de même. On le cura, récura jusqu'à ce que sa peau ait rougi. Puis on commença à lui couper les cheveux.

-Pas trop hein?

-Oui, oui monsieur, juste ce qu'il faut.

Le démêlage fut le moment le plus difficile à passer, mais en regardant ce que ça donnait, cela avait vraiment valu le coup. Harry se souriait à lui-même en se regardant dans la glace. Il se leva et sortit de la salle de bains pour aller mettre son costar.

Il était taillé pile à sa taille. La couleur faisait ressortir l'ébène de ses cheveux et l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il resta dix bonnes minutes à se contempler dans l'énorme miroir de sa chambre. Essayant différentes postures, différents sourires. Puis il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Tu rêves mon pauvre Harry. Se marmonna-t-il.

La dernière demi-heure avant le dîner fut la plus longue à passer. Harry tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, jetant des regards à la pendule. Son coeur battait vite. C'était comme ça avant chaque dîner en tête-à-tête mais là, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Pourquoi ce costar, pourquoi une toilette si parfaite?

Harry lorgna la pendule. _Je pars à moins une._ Le tic-tac paresseux de la pendule énervait de plus en plus le Brun._Allez, plus qu'une petite minute.._.Mais il ne pouvait plus patienter. Alors il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas courir dans les couloirs. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle à manger, il poussa un soupir. Il commença à se mâchouiller les lèvres, crispa le poing et pour finir, frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément. Harry se trouvait donc juste en face de Draco. Il était habillé d'un costar noir qui lui allait...à la perfection. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules. Un léger sourire s'était emparé de ses lèvres.

-Tu es en retard.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleur! Il s'était torturé pour ne pas arriver trop tôt et maintenant on l'accusait de négliger. Mais il ne trouva rien à répondre. Draco lui montra le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la table.

Elle était magnifique. Les sièges de velours pourpre étaient assortis à la nappe. Les couverts en argent entouraient les assiettes de porcelaine. Deux chanceliers brûlaient doucement. Tout cela donnait une impression d'intimité.

Draco tira la chaise pour qu'Harry puisse s'asseoir. _Un conte de fée..._Puis il alla s'installer en face de lui. La table ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre de long, mais Harry trouvait que Draco était trop loin. Le Blond le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'Harry dut baisser la tête.

-Tu es ravissant. Draco prenait un malin plaisir à faire rougir Harry.

-M.m...merci. Réussit à bégayer Harry.

Il fut une fois de plus émerveillé par les différents mets qui composaient le repas. Le champagne lui aussi était délicieux. Durant tout le repas, Harry ne cessa de bégayer et de butter sur les mots, ce qui faisait gentiment rire Draco.

Le dessert intéressa manifestement Harry plus encore que le reste. Fraises nappées de chocolat accompagnées de glace aux cookies. Harry essaya de prendre le plus délicatement possible les fruits enrobés de chocolat. Puis il prit son verre de champagne. Draco prit la parole à ce moment.

-Il paraît que les fraises et...le chocolat sont...aphrodisiaques. La façon innocente dont Draco dit cette phrase était plus ou moins suspecte.

Sur ces mots, Harry recracha le champagne qu'il avait dans la bouche, suivi de l'éclat de rire du blond.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Rien...Ronchonna Harry.

Draco finit son assiette puis se leva. Harry le suivit des yeux. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Harry. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Merci, mais... je n'ai rien pour toi...

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Je veux juste que tu ouvres ce cadeau à un moment où tu seras tout seul. C'est bien compris?

Harry hocha la tête, puis Draco sortit un paquet enrubanné.

-Je..Je ne sais pas quoi dire...Harry tenait le paquet dans ses mains.

Il leva la tête, et vit la figure de Draco qui commençait à se décomposer. Comme si au fond de lui, quelque chose se passait. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle.

-Draco? Ca va?

Brusquement, il s'écroula.

Lumière suivi de Blaise apparurent à l'entrée.

_A suivre..._


End file.
